The main objective of this study is to evaluate the efficacy of Pyrimethamine (given with Folinic Acid) versus placebo for the primary prophylaxis of cerebral toxoplasmosis in HIV infected individuals of age 13 years and older who have a CD4+ lymphocyte count less than 200 per mm3 and a positive toxoplasma serology.